Shin Daa! Daa! Daa!
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shojo, Kodomo | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = April 2, 2002 | last = December 28, 2002 | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} 新☆だぁ！だぁ！だぁ！; Shin ☆ Daa! Daa! Daa! is a manga and a sequel to Daa! Daa! Daa! by Mika Kawamura. While Daa! Daa! Daa! is nine volumes long, Shin ☆ Daa! Daa! Daa! is more like a short story as it is only two volumes long. The story At the end of Daa! Daa! Daa!, a rescue team from Planet Otto came to rescue an inhabitant Ruu who had become separated from his home planet because of a wormhole months ago. Ruu went back to Otto along with his babysitter-pet named Wannyā and his pet rabbit-creature, Pepo. Now, many years later, Ruu meets a confused earthling girl called Miu that has arrived through a wormhole. Miu desperately wants to go home and he agrees. Unbeknownst to him, Miu is the daughter of the exact same people who took excellent care of him during his stay on Earth, Miyu Kōzuki and Kanata Saionji. They meet Ran, Ruu's best friend, a robot named Ann and Mininyā, Wannyā's son. Characters ;Miu Saionji : Miu Saionji is Kanata and Miyu's daughter. She is in 6th grade and is currently 12 years old. She arrives at the planet Otto through a wormhole. Miu develops her feelings for Ruu through the series of the manga. ;Ruu : Ruu is an alien from Planet Otto who has the ability to fly. He accompanies Miu in her journey to return back to earth. He is Ran's best friend and he has a pet named Mininyā who is Wannyā's son. He is clueless that Miu is the daughter of the ones who took care of him during his stay on Earth. Conclusion of the series They return to Earth six months later but in reality, only half a day has passed since Miu was separated from her home. Ruu and his other friends decide to remain on Earth before leaving again for Planet Otto. As they stay on Earth, Ruu meet and are reunited with his 'parents'; Miyu and Kanata. At first he doesn't know them but then he remembers that they are the two persons who took care of him and loved him very much when he was on Earth, whom he called Mama and Papa. Miyu and Kanata misses him very much and embrace him. At first Miu is surprised but finally understands when her parent tell her about the story. Miyu and Kanata welcome their 'child' and his friends to stay at their place. Meanwhile, Miu finally realized her feeling for Ruu but she was to afraid to confess. Then Miyu had noticed that her daughter has fallen in love with her 'child'. Then Miyu told Miu to 'stay in the present...' Instead of confessing to Ruu, Miu decide to keep the words and just makes as many memories with Ruu as possible. Finally Ruu and his friend decide to go home, which upset Miu very much. However Miu still didn't say anything about her feelings toward Ruu until finally she realizes that she is lying to herself and she just want Ruu to know her feeling. As Ru's spaceship went up to the sky, Miu shouted to the sky that she loves Ruu. Then Miu was replied by kiss from Ruu, saying that he loves her too. Both of them was very happy that they finally can be truthful about their feelings toward each other and Ruu decide to stay on Earth. But Miu told him to go back, to the people he loves on Planet Otto. Ruu then promised to Miu that he will come back when it is time. But as the spaceship flies off, Miu got zapped and her memories disappear. This worries Miyu but Kanata told his wife to let it be this way. Two years passes and Miu become an 8th grader; wherein Kanata said as the age and time where Miyu and him first met. Then as Miu walk to school along the Sionji's front step, she met a boy that ask if that is the Saionji's (which is the last scene of the prequel original). Miu said yes and she accidentally dropped a little bunny doll (that Ruu gave to her 2 years ago)and Ruu pick up the bunny for her. Miu thanked him saying that she doesn't remember where she get it but it is a very important thing for her. Then Ruu replied, 'I'm back, Miu'. Then Miu finally remembers Ruu and embrace him. Then Miu know that everyone including her mother (Miyu), her father (Kanata), Ruu and her started at the Saionji's. External links * Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2002 ja:新☆だぁ!だぁ!だぁ!